


there's a thousand faces of me

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failed field tests lead to practicing lying in bars which lead to specialists which lead to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a thousand faces of me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd except for a quick looksie. Let me know if I screwed up any pronouns! 
> 
> All mistakes are really my own.

Jemma fails her field test. For the fourth time. She’s never failed something four times in her life. She’s been practicing shooting for weeks, and has been sparring with Skye any time the other girl is free. She’s managed those parts fine, which had previously been what she’s failed. She didn’t really consider that there was more to the test then that. So when she passes those sections she thinks that she has it – then she has to lie. She is terrible at lying. 

Four times.

They say they’ll only let her take it five times. Otherwise she’ll have to wait the two year period to try again. She wants to go into the field and it isn’t fair. 

Fitz has had no sympathy, of course, he’s only going to go into the field if she makes him and he doesn’t particularly want to go. Skye has been slightly more compassionate, though she had laughed uproariously hearing about Jemma’s failure to lie. 

“You just have to practice Jemma, I mean, with people who don’t know.” Skye’s voice is too sweet – too cajoling for it to be anything but a trap. But, well, Jemma sees the logic in her words. 

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she nods slowly and says, “And if, theoretically, I want to do that, how would you propose we go about it?” 

Skye grins evilly before saying, “We’re going to go out clubbing, and you’re going to practice lying.”

Jemma reluctantly agrees – and then immediately tries to back out when Skye dresses her. Somehow the younger girl gets her poured into a little black dress and drags her out despite her protest. 

The first four nights are terrible, though even Jemma admits she is definitely getting better with practice. (And she has, maybe, had to promise to create some absolutely not regulation items for Skye as bribery to never, ever, ever mention the events that happen ever again.) 

By the fifth night Jemma is doing decently, and she actually manages to make it the whole night without contradicting her own cover. (She is Jenny, a waitress who moved to New York to be an actress.) Admittedly, like the other four times, she is still sober while the people she’s with are decidedly not. But she keeps track of her cover and is proud.

Even Skye is impressed by it. Which is, naturally, why she insists that Jemma actually drink the next night. 

Things backslide a little, though not nearly as bad as the first night. (“How did starting a bar fight seem like a good idea?” “I bollixed it up Skye, I had to get out of there!”) And within the month she can manage to keep a fairly easy cover even while drinking, as long as she doesn’t get too drunk.

She is ridiculously proud. And maybe she’s talked about it a little too much for Fitz, who finally throws down the gauntlet. “Don’t be silly Simmons, you can fool civilians but you’ll never fool anyone in SHIELD.” 

She draws herself to her full, if diminutive height and pokes him in the chest while saying, “You’re wrong. If they didn’t know who I was I could absolutely pull it off.”

He scoffs, “Prove it.” 

And that is how she ends up at a bar in DC that’s known for hosting SHIELD agents. Though it isn’t exclusively theirs, so she can still pretend to be a civilian. (She did, reasonably, point out that she is too known at the SHIELD bar in New York for any cover to work at all there.) 

Skye and Fitz are beside her, and she is wearing a short blue sparkly number that she accepts with only minimal fussing when Skye forces it on her. They’ve already agreed that she has to spend at least half an hour with whoever Fitz picks out for her, and that Skye will stick close and see if she blows her cover.

Fitz points out an intimidating woman in black leather, Jemma squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath and goes in. 

An hour later, even Fitz has to admit that Jemma had succeeded. Skye ends up asking point blank, since she can’t get a read on the woman. Bobbi grins and admits that she was a little suspicious at first but by the end she completely buys it, and is happy to be introduced to Jemma properly. 

Jemma is thrilled there are no hard feelings as Bobbi seems wonderful and Jemma has never been the best at making friends. Bobbi insists on buying the first round to celebrate. 

Jemma is on her second drink, and just feeling the slightest buzz when Bobbi’s friends show up. She introduces them all, using only first names, though the real ones – which tells Jemma that this Antoine and Grant are surely in SHIELD as well. 

Antoine is very charming and very much the flirt, but he makes a disparaging remark about some of his tech on his last mission, being very vague, and Jemma turns away from him as Fitz jumps down his throat and Skye tries to intervene. 

Grant is quiet, and doesn’t engage much, just watching her with dark eyes, so she turns back to Bobbi and continues their discussion from before the men showed up. 

Jemma is fairly sure that Fitz, Skye and Antoine (“Call me Trip!”) are up to something as they keep stealing looks at her and Bobbi and giggling. She ignores it until a clearly intoxicated Fitz, and she’s not sure when he drank enough to get to this level, rounds the table, bows and asks Bobbi if she’ll dance with him. Skye and Tripp are leaning against each other and cracking up, and Bobbi just arches an eyebrow before saying, “Oh man, you’re going to regret this,” and dragging him away. 

Skye and Tripp join them on the dance floor shortly, and it’s just Jemma and Grant still at the table. 

She finishes her drink, shifts uncomfortably and looks at him. He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. “Let me get you another one?”

She agrees, and after another drink for each of them and a significantly more successful conversation, she finds herself in his arms on the dance floor. He dances divinely, or, perhaps sinfully, and she looses herself.

Grant’s hands are hot through the dress where they press high against her ribs. He leans down to whisper in her ear, “Want to get out of here?” She can still spot Trip and Skye dancing, but Bobbi seems to have disappeared and Fitz looks to be in an argument with someone she vaguely recognizes. 

She rubs back against him and turns her head to take the lobe of his ear between sharp white teeth, “Yes please.” She deserves a reward. She’s going to pass her field test.

His hands pull her back firmly, and she purrs at him pressed against her back. She is increasingly glad that the hotel room she’s gotten is only half a block from the bar, as it is that thought that motivates her enough to pull out of his grasp – reaching back to grab the collar of his shirt, and drag him after her. 

Not that she has to pull for long, since after only two steps he’s at her side, arm curved securely around her waist. She manages to meet Skye’s eyes before leaving, winking at the laughing girl, before being swept out of the bar. 

He tries to pull left as she goes right, once they exit, and she laughs, “Come on, I’m staying at the Holiday Inn – tenth floor, it’s this way.” 

He arches an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

She nods, grinning, “I want you to come up at least, we’ll see from there.” 

He grins, “Not going to tell me you’re inviting me up for coffee?” 

She wrinkles her nose, “I mean, if you want coffee. But I’m inviting you up for sex. I mean, if you want to?” 

His grin softens and he leans down and kissed her, “Yeah. I want to.” 

The kiss starts off soft and gentle but transitions into something that may get them arrested for public indecency fairly quickly. She pulls back with a gasp and has to grasp his hair to pull him away from her neck. “Hotel room. Now.” 

They behave the entire ride up the elevator, but she can see him watching her with dark eyes in the reflection of the door, and the fact that he’s blatantly undressing her with his eyes while not touching her, well, it’s hotter then she thinks it should be. 

He behaves himself while she fiddles with the door key and lets them in. He even behaves himself once the door is shut, instead sweeping the room once. And she’s deeply amused to watch his paranoia as she puts her purse down and plugs her dying phone into the charger. Once he’s finished his circuit of the room he rounds the bed towards her. His hand settles on her hip and he looks down at her, eyes still dark. His thumbs are making distracting sweeps through the dress that mean she almost misses the question. “You still want this?” 

She smirks, puts a hand behind his neck and pulls him down enough that she can reach his mouth on her tiptoes. She feels like the thorough kiss she gives him should answer all of his questions, but she’s a big fan of verbal consent, so when she pulls away, breathless, she says, “Yeah. I want you to fuck me still.” 

And then he’s lifting her up like it’s effortless, hands cupping her ass. Her legs wrap around his waist instinctively as she clings to his shoulders, and once she’s settled she can feel him hard and hot through his jeans, and she shamelessly cats into it, arching her back. She can hear his breath catch as his grip on her ass tightens. She can’t help but moan and rub again. Her dress has slipped up to her waist.

He walks them to the bed, kneeling up onto it while still holding onto her. He lays her down on the bed surprisingly gentle, and leans up to give her another kiss. His hands, however, are busy pulling her knickers down while his mouth is busy. She arches her hips and he tosses her knickers away, before sliding down her body. 

He doesn’t tease, just pushing her dress up further, spreading her legs and licking. Her legs end up over his shoulders, and she’s embarrassed to see that she’s still wearing her heels. A particularly hard flick of his tongue against her clit sends the thought tumbling from her mind, however, and she starts to use the heels to press into his back to urge him where she wants him. 

He seems to like it, and meets her eyes while his hands tighten on her hips, holding her down despite her attempts to move. 

The noises he makes as he eats her out are obscene, loud and wet in the quiet of the hotel room. 

He undulates his tongue over her clit and she grabs his hair before she thinks about it. She lets go in the next instant, knowing that not everyone likes their hair pulled, but he pulls away from her sex, mouth wet with her, to say in a rough voice, “No, go ahead and pull. I like it.” Before diving back in. She doesn’t need more encouragement than that to tug him exactly where she wants him. 

She comes with a frankly embarrassing moan when he slips a finger inside and cocks it just right. He stays down there, licking with obvious pleasure until she’s over stimulated and has to pull him off. He moves away reluctantly, licking his lips and wiping at his mouth as he does.

She’s limp and content, and he crawls up her body before leaning down and kissing her, deep and wet. She can taste herself in his mouth. She pulls back with a gasp, still out of breath from her orgasm and he starts nibbling on her neck. She cards her fingers through his hair, before asking, “Do you want me to suck you off?” 

He kisses her pulse point and pulls away just enough to say, “I’d rather fuck you, if that’s still on the table.” He leans back in and starts to suck a bruise where her neck curves into her shoulder.

She arches into the pressure of his mouth before she reaches down to try to get his pants unbuttoned. “I’d rather it be on the bed, but if you insist on the table, we can make that work.” 

He laughs against her neck, and then helps her with his pants. She gets a grip on his cock as he slips his fingers back into her. She arches and knows her hand spasms around him as he groans into her neck.

“Fuck.” His breath hisses out of him as he adds a second finger. She lets go of his cock and grips his arm tightly instead, arching further into it to try to get some attention on her clit.

He pistons his fingers gently, and she manages to formulate a response. “Yes well, that is the general idea.” 

He shakes his head, his hair teasing against the skin of her neck, and mock complains, “Do you ever shut up?” 

Shifting suddenly, she manages to get a grip on his ass, and she pulls him in, wrapping her legs around him and manages to say, “Why don’t you,” she’s breathless for a moment at how good his cock feels teasing her entrance, “Make me.” 

He pulls back enough that he can look down at her and grin, “Okay.” And then he pushes in, slow but insistent until she’s writhing with it, nails catching on his back.

Afterwards she’s laying on his chest, already feeling pleasantly sore in all of the right places. He’s tracing designs on her back and playing with her hair where it’s stuck to her back. She really doesn’t want to move, but well specialists. She’s never been with one herself, but there are a ton of stories about them.

She can’t help but giggle, thinking about the stories, and he tugs on her hair until she looks up. “What are you laughing about?”

She grins widely up at him and motivates herself enough to shift up on her elbows so that she can kiss him. “I’m just thinking that it’s true.”

He pulls her back in for another kiss, this one leaves her breathless, and so she’s a little lost when he asks, “What’s true?”

But her mind is quick and she gets there, laughing again and very deliberately shifting her body against his, “What they say about specialists.” 

He pushes his head back into the pillow and groans, covering his face with a hand. “Oh god, what are they saying now?” 

She grins brightly and reaches out to run her fingers down the curve of his ear, which she’s discovered is delightfully sensitive. “That they are very, very,” she leans in to nibble on his ear, “very good at what they do. Also stamina, so much stamina.” 

He peaks at her through one cracked eye. “You’re trouble, aren’t you.” 

She grins and then leans in, all seduction, and then just tickles his ear with a bit of her hair. He has her on her back in an instant, looming over her, and she’s cracking up, because he looks so put out that she’s tickled him. It’s terribly adorable. 

He leans in to kiss her, and when she tries to go for his ears again he pins her hands over her head and kisses her seriously enough that she’s arching up into him and panting by the end of it. They get understandably distracted, and he proves that even if no one has the level of stamina she was joking about earlier, Specialists’ are certainly not selfish lovers. 

She’s out of breath, red faced and panting in a way she’s sure is not attractive, while he pets from her breasts to her hip, soothing, propped up on his side with his elbow and smiling at her. 

He brushes her hair back before going back to running his hand idly over her. “Hi.” 

She grins. “Hi.” 

He tugs on a bit of her hair again and she’s overcome with fondness. He’s quiet for a long time, just contemplatively playing with her hair, and she tries to brace herself for the other thing she’s heard about specialists, how they are very much the love them and leave them type. 

“Bobbi mentioned that you were practicing lying when she met you?” His voice is curious, and it’s not at all what she expects, so she’s sure her face reflects her shock. 

But she grins glad he’s not leaving just yet. “Yes. I want to go into the field.”

“Why?” He doesn’t sound judgmental, just curious.

“I make all these things that you lot use and I just – I want to know what’s actually important. I mean, you can tell me a thousand times that the pack of forget-me-darts should come in fives, but if I can go into the field I’ll be better – I’ll be able to see and know that. Plus there are so many fascinating things to discover when you’re not stuck in a lab.” 

He leans in to kiss her, softly, like he’s unable not to. “That’s a good reason.” She smiles softly. “So what does lying to Bobbi have to do with that?”

She blushes and laughingly explains Skye’s plan on teaching her how to lie for fieldwork. He laughs with her and teases her, then arches a challenging eyebrow. “So, let me see.”

“Let you see what?”

“See you lie. Come on, give it to me.” 

She blinks, considering, and then nods to herself. Sitting up she gathers the blanket from where it’s fallen and wraps it around herself, plumping her breasts behind the fabric and using her left arm to hold them and the blanket in place. She tousles her hair, bites her lips, and looks at him through her eyelashes. Her voice is higher and very cheerful when she sticks out her right hand to shake, “Hi! I’m Jewel Skye what’s your name?” 

He’s been leaning back, watching her with a curious look on his face, but as soon as she speaks he breaks into loud guffaws and falls back into the pillows. 

She pouts at him, “Well you’re not very nice.” 

And he sits up, literally wipes a hand down his face and is suddenly serious. He takes her now limp hand and shakes it. “I’m sorry. It’s a pleasure to meet you Jewel. That’s a very unique name you have there.” 

She giggles and keeps her grip light, tickling his palm with her fingers when she pulls her hand back. “Thank you! I had it legally changed when I was eighteen, it just seemed so me you know?” 

His mouth doesn’t smile, but she can tell that his eyes are laughing at her, and the warmth there really is distracting. “So when did you turn eighteen?”

She giggles and deliberately lets her blanket slip a little more, amused when his gaze follows it. “Oh, just three years ago. I’ve matured soooo much since then.” 

He loses it, at that point, throwing his head back and laughing with his whole body. She grins and let the blanket drop, draping herself over his still shaking form. “There is no way that Bobbi bought that.” 

She grins and shakes her head, “No, of course not. But Jewel Skye is so much more entertaining than Jennifer Smith, the George Washington student who was waiting for her friends to show up and didn’t want to be hit on by creepy men so she asked if she could sit with Bobbi.”

He laughs and tugs her closer, hand firm against the small of her back. “Please tell me you had a fake id.”

She grins, “Oh yeah, for both of them. When I was Jewel it was literally my birthday when we went out. It was brilliant.” 

He laughs again and pulls her into a kiss. When she pulls back she settles against him, chin resting on her arms crossed over his chest. He’s running his fingers through her hair again and just smiling at her. “If you want any tips before you go for the test again, seriously I mean, not as Jewel, I’ll be happy to help.”

She grins, “Yeah?” 

He’s smug and she shouldn’t find it as attractive as she does, “Yeah. And when you get assigned to your field team I’ll make sure you get a good specialist to go with you.”

She arches an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re not going to volunteer your services?” 

He flushes a little and shifts his gaze awkwardly, before clearing his throat. “I was hoping that we could potentially be dating by then, and they tend to frown on that happening on a team.”

She grins, bright at him, “Yeah?” 

He nods, bashful, “Yeah. I mean, if you’d like.” 

She laughs and leans forward and kisses him in a way that she hopes appropriately conveys her willingness. She can feel him hardening against her again and she laughs. But he doesn’t seem in a hurry to do anything about it, and instead just continues to smile, sappily at her. She wiggles a little, and he swats her ass, “Hey now.” 

She retaliates by leaning forward and bites the skin around his nipple. He makes a very agreeable noise as she soothes the wound with her tongue. His eyes are dark when she looks back up at him and the hand on her back is dipping down. “You sore?” 

She kisses the faint mark she left and shrugs, “A little. But it’s a good sore. And I am absolutely good to go again. In fact, I’m making it a requirement to my agreeing to date you.” 

He laughs and reaches between them to run his fingers lightly over her cunt, teasing and watching her face to make sure she’s not lying about how sore she is. She arches into the touch and purrs, and he shakes his head. “Christ, you’re going to kill me.” 

She grins and pushes herself up so she’s sitting on his abs. He helps steady her hips as she shifts back, taking him in hand, and sinks slowly down. She hums at the perfect fullness, and he’s just watching her, silent with dark eyes and a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.
> 
> And, I'm going to go hide now. Have fun!


End file.
